Desperate Times
by Sabotage Inc
Summary: Because Sesshomaru refused to get married willingly, his father assumed tricking him into it was the only other option. So of course like any "normal", concerned parent, he hired someone to help. Interconnected drabbles.
1. One

Desperate Times

**One:**

* * *

><p>With casual steps, she slipped through the foyer inconspicuously. Hands tucked into her coat pockets with hair pulled back into a midnight-blue beanie was the foundation of her remarkably, unremarkable look. Eyes covered by her trademark aviator-style sunglasses finished off the ensemble.<p>

Quietly, she bypassed those she would briefly be calling her fellow pupils and blended into the milling crowd of students. On light feet, she pivoted around the cliques of irritatingly bubbly girls and stealthily avoided coteries of boasting boys. Their conversations centered around the trips they took during the summer and dramatic elation at seeing each other after being apart for three months. Silently, she sneered at each of them. They soiled the university's good name with their grammar-school behavior.

The people around her had all the money in the world. The pricey watches and bracelets worn so casually, that if sold, could provide a few months worth of food to a small developing nation; the cars that glittered year round but were quickly replaced when they lost their glimmer, all attested to the gaudy wealth found here.

Opening the room to her morning class, she moved towards her desk, her steps soundless even in the unoccupied room. The sudden burst of joyful cheers and shouts from beyond the classroom doors interrupted the brief silence. _Most __likely __due __to __the __arrival __of __someone __deemed __superior __to __even __them_, she thought moronically. When she had taken the job, she hadn't known everyone around her would be so damn annoying. Ignoring the sounds from her (thankfully) temporary classmates, she made her way to her desk and sat, a book held loosely in her left hand and tea gripped firmly in her right. She sighed. _It__'__s __going t__o __be __a __long __day..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	2. One an A Half

Desperate Times

**One and a Half:**

* * *

><p>Distractedly perusing the business section of the newspaper, as was his want every morning on his way to class, he did not notice their arrival until the car began to slow. Glancing out of the passenger seat's window, his lips slowly turned into a frown. As usual, hordes of girls of varying ages were waiting in a mob-like crowd for him to arrive. <em>Pathetic<em>. Excited screams erupted from the female masses as they caught sight of the black sedan. And now that he looked closer, he noted with disgust, a few males filled their ranks as well.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he slumped back against the seat and thanked the deity of his ancestors that the windows were tinted. As the car finally came to a stop at the curb, he began to debate the pros and cons of exiting the vehicle. His future was already determined, after all. He would be taking over the family empire after college. Was it really necessary to continue this little charade he kept up, pretending to have even slightest interest in anything the professors said? _No_. But then, his original reason for attending, was to experience different genres of ignorance first hand so as to better prepare himself for the types of people he would have to deal with in the business world.

Briefly peering at the crowd again, he internally cringed. They had begun to wave homemade banners with his name and picture plastered across them. Resigned to his fate, he straightened his tie. Jaw clenched, he stepped out of the car suavely. This was not a debate, he would not let his adoring, albeit terribly mislead, fans get in the way of his plans. With a mute sigh, he began the small trek up the steps leading to the building where his first class was located in. Being cursed by the consequences of having a superior intellect and above-average looked spiraled through his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	3. Two

Desperate Times

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p>The aroma of the cafe's products wafted through the air bestowing upon her a nostalgic feeling. The Atrium's warm architecture made its name seem almost contradictory. The cafe had a pub-like exterior and a quaint vintage interior. Smooth chocolate-colored wood covered the floor and small tables and chairs were distributed evenly about the rooms. Each table was dressed with a perfectly crisp, white tablecloth and a single peach tulip.<p>

Blowing her ebony bangs out of her face as she adjusted her hat, her eyes moved lazily towards the clock whose hands, she realized, were nearing five. Her perusal of the cafe showed the person she was looking for as she wended her way through the tables. Waving to catch Renkotsu's attention, she gestured to her own wrist making him aware of the time. Smoothly, she jumped over the bar and headed over to the grand piano positioned in the middle of the room.

Everyday, at the same time, a few college students would come a visit the shop for their daily dose of caffeine. They were her audience. There were only a few in the group, but she had never actually seen or met them. Renkotsu was the only one allowed to serve them, and it was imperative that she play for them during their visits. Easing down on the piano bench, she flexed her fingers before softly caressing the keys, coaxing them into a light tune, letting her mind drift with the melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	4. Three

Desperate Times

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

><p>She had been at the university four weeks and had yet to make a move. For the whole month, she had done nothing but compile blueprints of the university's campus, memorizing floor plans and buildings her two targets frequented both together and separately. Background checks had even been done on all the people they associated with, along with familiarizing herself with their class schedules. It was about time she took action. She was actually a bit anxious to get the job over with, but had realized early on, that extreme caution was vital for this specific 'mission'.<p>

Her target's sire had conveniently failed to inform her as to the alertness his son possessed. She hadn't even approached him yet and he was already giving off 'annoyed' vibes. After a few days of observing him, she had assumed that this was just his natural disposition. But, a few more days of surveillance revealed he was well aware that _something_ was up. Even _if_ he didn't know what exactly. So she had done what any good observer would do. She had laid low. But the time was nearing for her to take action. Besides-

"Miss Higurashi! Are you paying attention!" An irate voice queried.

Kagome turned to her professor, boredom etched in her unconcerned features. "Yes, sir."

The professor frowned at her unfazed expression. "Then I assume you know the answer to the question I just asked." He challenged.

Kagome leaned back against her chair casually. "You haven't asked a question yet, sir."

The older man sputtered. "How would you-"

"You were, however," Kagome interrupted, propping her chin in her fist, her other hand twirling her pencil idily. "going to ask the question on the bottom of page 144, for which the book asks, 'Who first found the Australophithecus africanus?' To which the answer is – Raymond Dart."

The professor looked about ready to explode when the dismissal bell rang and all the students began to pour out of the room. The hapless man tried his best to compose himself as he waited for Kagome, now holding the label 'rebel' in the back seat to walk down the stairs. As she began to pass, he called her attention to his desk.

"I did not appreciate your little outburst today." He sniped, trying to gain face.

Kagome shrugged and continued to walk towards the door. "Remember, sir." She said casually as she opened the door. "You started it."

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth ...She was far more alert than Sesshomaru Taisho could ever be, even if he _was_ a demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading<strong>


	5. Four

Desperate Times

**Four:**

* * *

><p>Legs swinging over the ledge, arms folded on the horizontal bar of the metal railing, Kagome popped her lips boredly to a random beat. Her eyes at half-mast, she continued to scan the near-vacant parking lot with as much dubious effort as she could summon. She hated stakeouts. Truly. They ranked right down there with watching grass grow and paint dry.<p>

Tugging her knitted, mustard-colored beanie lower over her brow, she sighed. The cap wasn't exactly the stealthiest of colors, but seeing as she was perched atop one of the university's taller buildings and a good fifty yards from her target, she figured she was fine. Experience gave her the benefit of knowing how to pick good observation points. Her position down wind would make it impossible for him to smell her, and he couldn't see her because the sun was about to begin to descend, giving her a bright cover. _Now if he would only get here! _She groused silently.

Stretching her arms, her mind began to wander, pondering the intelligence of her male target's sire. Did he honestly believe Kagura Nakamura was a good choice for his son? Kagome didn't really see the appeal. Aside from her being the daughter of the owner of Nakamura Industries, a company Toga desperately wanted to merge with, Kagura seemed rather inept in her modest opinion. While the young heiress wasn't your common empty-headed slut, she still didn't amount to much. She was failing most of her classes, had wrecked so many of her father's cars she could have staged her own freeway pile-up, and worst of all, she was the most stubborn piece of shit Kagome had ever tailed.

Shrugging to herself, Kagome shook her head of the confusing thoughts. It really wasn't her problem anyway. If Toga didn't care whether his son would be happy, then so be it. She wasn't about to tell the elite socialites how to live. They could do whatever they wanted, so long as it didn't get in her way. A flash of color, pulled her back to her observation below. _Finally_. Spotting the familiar bright red of Sesshomaru's Ferrari, as well as the glossy shine of Kagura's black Bentley, Kagome straightened. She watched as they slowly cruised through the parking lot, starting at opposite sides.

A miniscule smile tugged at her lips, as she watched the drama unfold. Throughout the day, Kagome had made sure to tinker with little things she knew Sesshomaru would come in contact with... things that were sure to rile him up and ensure he was thoroughly annoyed by the time he got back to the campus for his last class. She had also placed a small device in his engine that would make his car jerk as soon as he went over the sensor she had place near his parking spot. Like clockwork, Sesshomaru caught up to Kagura's car, the first going faster than usual due to his frayed patience. Kagome held her breath as the last remaining two feet closed between them. _BAM!_ The car jerked and the Bentley's rear end was suddenly seeing the Ferrari's front up close and personal.

Kagome giggled internally as she watched Sesshomaru pinch the bridge of his nose angrily. Tension radiated from him as he stepped out of the car seconds later. Kagura soon followed. Their unnoticed spectator smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	6. Five

Desperate Times

**Five:**

* * *

><p>He could now fully relate to the beings he had once sneered at when they had bemoaned ever climbing out of bed on a bad day. And he had no one to blame but himself. Yes. Sesshomaru was extremely disappointed with himself. Not only had he dented the front of his Ferrari, be he had dumbly accepted a date invitation from the person whom his car had hit. Of course, he hadn't actually hit <em>her<em> with his car, he had hit her Bentley. However, he was beginning to think that actually hitting her would have led to a better outcome. Perhaps a more expensive one, but definitely a less irritating one.

Why he had agreed to the date in the first place, was beyond him. He had absolutely no interest in Kagura. It was almost as if an invisible puppeteer was pulling the strings. Mayhap he had been exposed to the ignorance of his classmates for too long and was somehow contracting it. Mentally, he cringed at the last thought. Truly, he had to have fallen far to even think such a horrifying thing. It was almost as crazy as thinking he had been maneuvered into his current, unwanted circumstance. No. It was more likely the car accident had been worse than he had first imagined, muddling his ability to think clearly. He pat himself on the back for conjuring such a logical self-diagnosis. Nodding silently, he assured himself he would seek medical attention as soon as the opportunity to escape from this... social meeting, presented itself.

He was abducted from his thoughts by Kagura's suggestive voice. "Sesshomaru, were you planning to attend the university's bonfire next week?"

His eyebrow rose, boredom written plainly on his face. "No."

Seeming to accept his answer, Kagura shrugged in feigned disinterest. "What a shame. I hear your younger sister is going by herself. She probably would have enjoyed having your company."

Sesshomaru frowned. _Dumb bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	7. Five an A Half

Desperate Times

**Five and A Half:**

* * *

><p>Kissing the small, ingenious piece of equipment she had just removed from Sesshomaru's car, she tossed it up in the air, celebrating her moment of triumph silently. Earlier, she had retrieved the sensor from the parking lot, but had to wait a whole day before she could recover it's partner. Kagome had decided that now was as good a chance as she would get, after confirming that Sesshomaru and Kagura were... hopefully... happily having lunch together at their chosen meeting place in a quaint little cafe in downtown. It had been easy enough to get inside of the valet's parking structure undetected. The valets themselves uninterested in anything but coaxing lavish tips from preening rich women.<p>

She sighed, as she wondered what she should do now to occupy herself. Tucking her hands into her pockets, she wended through the several floors of the lengthy garage and made her way towards the cafe. She could grab some lunch she supposed. She deserved that much after all the trouble the aggravating couple inside had unknowingly caused. Her boots echoing, she nonchalantly tipped her two-tone fedora at the confused-looking valet manager as she passed him.

The smell of roasted coffee and fresh-baked biscotti's reached her as she entered the cafe. A pleased smile teased the corners of her mouth as the hostess conveniently led her to a table near the couple, enabling her to listen to their conversation. It was then that Kagome realized that this job would be far more work than she had bargained for.

Yes, she had correctly predicted that after their two cars collided, Sesshomaru would have to take the blame. It was his car at fault after all. He could not accuse Kagura of being ignorant or claim she had planned the whole thing, because it was his own car that had jerked forward. And yes, she had correctly predicted that Kagura would not care about the scratch... she had been in quite a few accidents already, such a small incident wouldn't phase her in the least. And, as expected she waived off Sesshomaru's card for repairs and took care of it herself.

Sesshomaru's surprise at Kagura's casualness and his gratitude to her for making at least one part of his terrible day simple, Kagome had also easily predicted. But that is when her carefully laid proverbial tower of cards fell. She had made a grave mistake when she had assumed that _both_ of them would become attracted to each other. An unhappy sigh escaped her lips over the cup of tea she sipped as she watched Kagura tug, clinging to Sesshomaru's arm. A sour look graced his usually cold face as he glanced distastefully at the bejeweled fingers wrinkling his suit. Resisting the urge to palm-slap her forehead, she turned her attention back to the menu in front of her. Apparently, Kagura was far more useless than she had originally thought. And the stick up Sesshomaru's ass was more of a large icicle.

Not only had they ruined her day _today_, but apparently she had yet another day of torture to look forward to. The beach bonfire next week loomed in her mind like a dark cloud. She sighed glumly. _ 'I guess I'll just have to cancel the rare date I had planned. Until next time my darling bed...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	8. Six

Desperate Times

**Six:**

* * *

><p>Kagome fell lazily into one of the plush recliners resting in the living room of her home. Her lids closed, she laced her fingers across her stomach. A cheerful voice broke through the stillness.<p>

"How was school?"

Turning, she looked at her aunt. "Fine." She said neutrally. "How was work?"

The slightly older woman smiled, jumping at the invitation she apparently had been waiting for. "Very progressive. I think I might have, what I suppose your generation would call, a 'crush' on one of my investors. He's very lean and has a nice chiseled -"

Groaning, Kagome interjected. "Aiko! I don't wanna hear about it!"

Aiko grinned playfully. "I was going to say _face_, dear. He has a nice, chiseled _face_!" Making her way around the room, her aunt sat on the couch across from her. "Hey, I have an event to go to in a few weeks. Would you mind coming along?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Kagome absolutely adored her aunt. They were best friends, practically sisters. They had been each other's lighthouse when their worlds became dark or foggy. There wasn't anything Kagome wouldn't do for her Aunt Aiko. It was an odd relationship considering the older woman was in her late twenties, and Kagome was barely beginning them. However, the age difference didn't seem to hinder their friendship in the slightest.

Aiko sat upright on the couch as the doorbell rang. A tell-tale sign that the food they had ordered delivered had arrived. Excitement glittered in their eyes as they gleefully made their way to the door. While Kagome was moderately skilled in the food preparation and cooking department, Aiko lacked any and all culinary skill. So while Kagome cooked as often as she possibly could, it wasn't something she did regularly. It was too tiring after a long day of school and work. And so, takeout was very appreciated in their household.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	9. Seven

Desperate Times

**Seven:**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting quickly, giving the moon it's chance to lounge about the sky. The shimmering golden orb reflected enchantingly on the sea. Closing her eyes, the dark-haired girl allowed the sound of the ocean waves hitting the sandy beach to caress her senses lovingly. It wasn't fair that she should dislike the beach when it was seducing her so well. Kagome frowned. She should not have allowed the sea to distract her like this. Standing up she went to check on her targets.<p>

Her brow furrowed.

She was not happy with what she found.

Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the sandy beach, water lapping mere feet from his shoes. His phone was pressed against his ear as he shouted at whoever was unlucky enough to be on the other end. Kagura was nowhere to bee seen. _She had probably left early due to Sesshomaru's lack of attention._ Kagome groused silently.

"Useless!" She growled lowly to herself. Running a frustrated hand through her hair, she stomped to her car. There was no point in her being here if she couldn't manipulate any progress between the two. Twirling her keys on her finger, she forced her irritation away and strolled down the street casually. Whistling a quiet tune to herself as it started to sprinkle, her ears picked up partially muffled screams coming from a nearby alley.

Shoulders drooping, a sigh swept pass the miko's lips. "Here we go again."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	10. Seven  an A Half

Desperate Times

**Seven and a Half:**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Princess..." A voice called tauntingly. Not the sound of rain nor thunder could drown out the callers foul intentions.<p>

Another shudder pulsed through Rin's body. Heart racing, she slowly crawled into the corner of the alley, her body dragging against the rough asphalt painfully. She bit her lip to keep her harsh breathing silent. But it was too late. They had already reached her.

"Princesssss." One called out mockingly. Hoping to remain hidden, she tried to crawl further into the corner. A gasp of pain accidentally left her lips as a sharp rock bit sharply into her palm. The trash can that had shielded her left side was violently kicked away from her.

"I found you, princess." The voice dripped with a smug, unholy satisfaction.

Rin glared at him as best she could. But it was a fruitless gesture, the darkness masking her expression. Two more figures, faces hidden by the shadows, stood beside the owner of the voice. By the size of them, they appeared to all be male. Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, the leader raised her to eye-level as she struggled.

"Where's your big brother to protect you now?" He sneered. The two other men chuckled at his jeer.

Rin continued to fight against his grip, breath coming out harshly when suddenly, she was dropped to the ground.

"I didn't know you liked little girls, Kouaran." A cool, feminine voice said.

Kouaran growled at the new arrival. "Mind your own business, Kagome."

The new figure chuckled, hands buried in her jacket pockets. "I wasn't interrupting one of your masculine ceremonies, was I?," Kagome turned to look at Rin, her eyes assessing. "I didn't think you had such a big grudge against Sesshomaru. Either way, going after his little sister was very immature of you." She chided, though there was no playfulness in her tone, only a warning.

Rin's head shot up at her words. _All this was because of her brother?_ Horrified, she watched as two of Kouaran's goons rushed the woman.

Kagome sighed and with calm efficiency she pulled out a retractable baton from her coat. A swift blow struck the first one across the face, and a violent jab to the throat finished him off, effectively knocking him unconscious. A harsh smack behind the knees floored the second one and a face full of asphalt put him out as well. Turning her attention back to Kouaran, she realized too late, he was already in front of her. His fist hit her with such force, it sent her flying into a chain-link fence. It shook violently at the harsh impact. Her body shuddered as it hit the ground, and her breath whooshed. Wincing, she rolled onto her stomach. Slowly rising to her feet, she swiped her mouth with her sleeve. She staggered slightly, but never allowed her eyes to leave Kouaran. _Fool me once..._ She thought moronically.

Spitting the coppery taste from her mouth she glanced at him with an amused expression. "That was a cheap shot." She commented with false mildness.

He ran towards her again, only to be painfully kneed in the groin. As he crumpled to the ground, her hand sliced down with a chop to the neck, purification power caused by anger, singing him. Kagome shoved him aside in disgust and quickly looked to the young girl huddled wide-eyed in the corner. Jerking her chin, she coaxed, "Let's go before the idiots wake up."

Rin didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	11. Eight

Desperate Times

**Eight:**

* * *

><p>The constant rumbling coming from the clearly irate inu-youkai kept the few brave souls who had chosen to remain in the hospital's waiting room huddled in the farthest corner. Unconcerned with their plight, Sesshomaru paced, his angry footsteps muffled by the carpet as he waited for the attending doctor to return with an update about his younger sister.<p>

_How could this have happened?_ He snarled internally. Who would have dared attack anyone in the Taisho family? The burning question remained unanswered for now, but once he discovered who... A fist-sized crater appeared in the hapless wall, pieces of drywall and dust raining to the floor as he vented his rage. He stared blankly at the damage. _It seems hearing of my sister's attack has caused my control to evaporate._ He thought with mild surprise. His step-mother – his true mother in every sense that counted – lay a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Sesshomaru, she's _fine_. Just a little shaken up. Her ankle is no longer swelled and she's finally fallen asleep." Izayoi said soothingly.

Glancing at her, he saw the assurance in her eyes that held unshed tears. They held no sadness, only relief that her daughter was safe. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and walked across the hall into his sister's room. His father sat with drooping eyes in the corner of the room, head leaning sleepily in his palm. It was clear, the stress of today had even effected him.

"Father." He said simply.

"Sesshomaru." The elder inu acknowledged.

Their greeting out of the way, Sesshomaru moved toward the bed in the middle of the room. His eyes tinged red at the sight of his sister. No mark's marred her face, however, just the sight of her lying in the hospital bed sent him over the edge. Those who had done this were going to pay.

Toga cleared is throat. "Do you have any idea -"

"No." Sesshomaru clipped.

The older youkai nodded. "We do have quite a few enemies, don't we." He asked, though it wasn't really a question. Their status in both business and among other youkai's was a double-edged sword. It would be impossible _not_ to have enemies.

"Hn." His son responded shortly.

"What is on your mind, my boy?" Years of learning to pick up on the finer nuances in Sesshomaru's response was the only clue Toga had that his son's mind had already moved ahead.

Sesshomaru turned to face his father. "She is in good condition."

Toga nodded. "Yes. In fact, it is amazing that she only sustained minor injuries."

"Hn. My thoughts exactly."

Eyes sharpening, his father straightened in his seat. "What are you getting at, Sesshomaru?"

"Someone intervened."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	12. Nine

Desperate Times

**Nine:**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't come to class the next day. Only Kagome knew that the absence was entirely justified. Hell, she wouldn't have come to school either if someone had hurt Aiko. She would have been out...hunting. She tuned out as the professor droned on in the background, fiddling with her pen unconsciously. After she had realized exactly who she was in the process of rescuing, one Rin Taisho, she had felt a moment of panic. After all, the whole idea had been to remain inconspicuous and saving the life of your target's sister was <em>not <em>inconspicuous.

Thankfully, she was able to leave the girl at the hospital just before her family arrived, avoiding what could have been a very awkward meeting between said target and her employer... his father. Still, that didn't solve her main problem. How was she supposed to make Sesshomaru desire a marriage between himself and Kagura if he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in her... or _anyone_ for that matter. _Hell!_ Unconsciously, her fingers tightened on her pen. It would have been easier if he were actually interested in someone... then maybe she could at least be assured he wasn't gay.

Not that being gay was a bad thing. In fact, it would make her job a whole lot easier. Kagome could already imagine the fun little conversation she'd have with his father: _"Hey. Soooo, you know how you hired me to set up your son with that one gal... Well sorry, but it turns out he swings for the other team, you know, likes boys. So, I don't think that plan is gonna work. I do however, have a friend named Jakotsu if you still want me to set your son up with someone..." _Oh yeah, that would go over _real _well.

Pursing her lips, she scowled. She should never have taken this job. She _knew _she should have listened to her instincts in the beginning. But, nooo. She could be back at her own school, happily bored, and not wasting her time on some stubborn prick. Okay, so maybe her bank account would be a bit lighter, but hey, she'd have managed...

'This was supposed to be easy.' She wailed silently. But nooo, that...that human _icicle_ wanted to make this difficult! Darn him! She slammed a mental fist on the table. _No! I can and will do this._ She thought. That infuriating dog would get married, come hell or high water. _So suck on that, Sesshomaru Taisho! _Nodding firmly to herself, she crossed her arms in determination.

"Higurashi!" The professor snapped.

Kagome's head shot in his direction, eyes blazing. "What?"

The professor visibly gulped at her response. "Do you know the question I just asked?" He asked haltingly.

Her eyes narrowed as her ire had found a new, convenient target. "Do you really want to do this again?" She asked silkily.

The professor shook his head vigorously.

Feeling a bit deflated, she sighed in disappointment. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	13. Ten

Desperate Times

**Ten**

Kagome sighed inwardly as her dance partner spun her around for the billionth time that evening. This event she had agreed to attend with Aiko had become increasingly dull throughout the evening. And to make the evening even better, Aiko had picked out the most stunning dress the miko had ever seen, making Kagome far more popular than she would have liked. She wasn't sure what was worse... the not so subtle peeks down her modestly cut gown or her aching feet. She cursed the inventor of high-heels.

Kagome attempted to burn her current partner, Hojo with her eyes. But the stupid smile on his face seemed to be drawn on with a permanent marker. She scowled. His eyes were even sparkling. _Bleh. _Her mind began plotting ways to remove herself from her amorous dance partner. Suddenly, the young investor stopped dancing as another suit cut in. Their arm wrapped around her waist, and once again she was swept up in the music.

"Kagome-chan!" The man said cheerfully.

Her head tilted in bewilderment. "Miroku?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his face breaking out into a pleased smile. "So you do remember me."

She hit her cousin's arm affectionately. "Shut up you pervert. Where have you been? Its been too long!"

Miroku shrugged. "Europe. I had some business to attend to."

"Business, huh?" She asked, not fooled. "You spent all your time at the nude beaches, didn't you?"

He sighed breezily. "You know me so well..."

She laughed. "So then, what are you doing back in the states? Did the women chase you off?"

He cast her a wounded look. "I'm hurt. I'm here on business, of course."

"Uh huh. I wonder why I don't believe you." She said mildly. His response was a sly grin.

Their pause in conversation seemed to invite a third party. Again, like several times before, someone tapped on her partner's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Miroku seemed to consider it for a moment. "I suppose."

Kagome looked up to her new partner and thanked God for any and all control she had over her expressions. Because her eyes wanted to widen as soon as she set eyes on him.

_'Sesshomaru?'_ She didn't say that of course, because she wasn't supposed to know him, so instead she asked politely, "Do I know you?" He didn't seem to be paying attention to her in the slightest. She glanced around the room and spotted the answer to his lack of response. Her eyebrow twitched.

"I don't really appreciate being used to avoid someone else." She said coolly.

"Hn."

Kagome frowned. "I must say, you have _excellent_ articulation." Sesshomaru gave her a cold stare.

His glare became murderous. "Cease your infernal talking, woman."

She glared back, tempted to stick out her tongue as well. There was a pregnant pause as they glanced away from each other. "So why don't you like her?" She nonchalantly asked.

Turning back to face her, he looked mildly puzzled. "What nonsense are you sputtering on about?"

Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes. "You know, the chick you're avoiding."

He seemed to consider for a moment. Probably not on his answer, but more on whether he _should_ answer the strange girl he was dancing with at all. He shrugged. Apparently, he had come to a decision. "Her advances upon my person are bothersome. She has no self-control or sense of decorum**. **_And_," He finished distastefully, "she likes _cats_."

His dance partner groaned. "Then what, O' Lord of Perfectness, _do_ you like in a woman. I wish to know only so that I may do the complete opposite."

"You said it yourself. I want a woman, not a girl."

Kagome visibly held back a giggle before sighing in false exasperation. "So Picky!"

"Hn." He sneered.

**Thank You For Reading!**


	14. Ten an A Half

Desperate Times

**Ten an a Half:**

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes never left her unknowing salvation. Gaze trained on the slim figure, she watched Kagura, careful to wait for her to leave the room before she herself moved. Swiftly, she stepped away from her dance partner, letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank God!"<p>

Lowering his arms, Sesshomaru gave her a curious look. The young miko shrugged. "The girl you were hiding from is gone." Glancing pointedly around the room, she flapped her hands in a shooing motion. "Go. Be free. I have work to do."

Eyebrow raised, Sesshomaru could only watch in mild confusion as she sped away from him. His interest was officially piqued. It was most likely accidental on her part, but the only reason Kagura had been unsuccessful in finding him in the mass crowd on the dance floor, was because the miko had masked his scent and aura. He had not chosen to dance with her for this reason, it had simply been because she happened to be located in the center of the dance floor, making it harder for them to be spotted from the outer edges.

But as their bodies had made contact, a spark sent a wave of purity through him, removing any and all traces of his presence. The only proof he was actually there was his physical self. He supposed he was slightly grateful to the miko. Or at least, that was how he rationalized his speaking to her.

And there was something else he had realized as they were dancing. The woman in front of him was powerful... staggeringly so. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say, she would be to anyone else besides himself.

Sesshomaru absently watched as she finally made it off the dance floor and into the exuberant embrace of a woman he didn't recognize. Frowning, he chastised himself for letting his attention stray. Dismissing his thoughts, he forgot the woman with the stunning sapphire eyes and moved away from the dance floor. Or at least, he tried to... forget the girl that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	15. Eleven

Desperate Times

**Eleven:**

* * *

><p>Despite the chill in the air and encroaching threat of darkening clouds, Miroku and Aiko strolled down the sidewalk at a casual pace, Kagome following closely behind. Pulling her coat closer about her neck, the eldest of them looked skyward, grimacing.<p>

"I think our visit might be cut short guys."

Her nephew nodded, his eyes flicking briefly upwards. "That's probably for the best."

A cool splat of rain landed on the tip of Kagome's nose. Making a tsk'ing noise, she shook her head. "How cliché." She said despairingly as she opened her umbrella, raindrops beginning to patter lightly on the nylon.

Aiko's eyebrow rose. "What?"

The three of them stopped solemnly in front of a singular headstone. Kagome motioned with her chin, a small crooked smile on her face as she gazed fondly at the chiseled name on the stone. "Going to see mother on a rainy day." She responded as she passed her umbrella to her cousin. Moving closer she bent, gently placing a bundle of flowers in front of the memorial. "She always did like the rain." She said softly.

Like times before, the three stood quietly, each giving a silent prayer, before turning to leave. Aiko lingered, touching the smooth stone lovingly. "Til' we see each other again, sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	16. Twelve & Twelve an A Half

Desperate Times

**Twelve:**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's words still fresh in her mind, Kagome went about looking for any desirable traits Kagura, hopefully, had. Such an endeavor required drastic measures. Determined, she traded her casual aviator shades for some bulkier, yet stylish, prescription glasses. If Kagome had a game-face, this was it. Finished tying up her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed her favorite aluminum bat, giving it a few swings. With a sigh, she headed to her beloved jeep, patting it affectionately. "Ready?" She queried to the unresponsive 4x4. She expelled another apologetic sigh. The things she did for love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve an a Half:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura scrolled through her messages with a scowl. She had once again wrecked one of her father's 'precious' cars, and being the freak that he was, he had decided to punish her. Her sentence? Being forced to watch the process of it's repair. She huffed again, giving the oblivious mechanic a withering stare. She had been at the shop for <em>hours<em>, and they had barely begun replacing the windshield. Irritated, she flicked her hair back. Why didn't her father just by her a new one again? _Oh, yeah._ She thought drolly. He wanted to teach her a lesson. _Heh, how overrated._

She was jostled from her thoughts when someone slumped into the seat across from her. Giving her a cursory glance, she noted as the girl, looking bored out of her mind, fiddles with her scarf as she gazed blankly out the window. Kagura's phone beeped, moving her attention once again. Photos from the event she had attended with her father had been posted online by the ever-present, ever-annoying, paparazzi.

Looking through the photos, she did a double take, her hand freezing on the scroll button. There on her screen was a picture of a stunning woman with colbat eyes and ebony hair. Just like … her head shot up. Eyes narrowed, she peered stealthily over her phone to the girl seated across from her. Mind already calculating, she didn't hesitate as she launched herself into the seat beside the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	17. 12 34 & 12 78

Desperate Times

**Twelve and three fourths:**

* * *

><p>Armed with a charming smile, Kagura tilted her head as she sat next to her current target of interest. "You were at the charity event downtown the other night, right?"<p>

The miko nodded slowly, bringing her attention away from the window. "Yes. Were you there too?" She feigned an abashed shrug. "I sort of left early... too many people for my taste."

"It_ was_ stuffy in there wasn't it?" The demoness said agreeably, smiling.

The girl opened her mouth, but hesitated before snapping it shut. Kagura caught it. "Did you want to ask me something?" She prompted.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering who you were exactly. We haven't been formally introduced." Kagome said, fabricating a puzzled frown.

Kagura blushed at the light reminder to her lack of manners and swiftly offered the girl her hand. "Kagura Nakamura." She proffered.

Kagome raised a brow. "Heiress to the Nakamura Technology company?"

The wind demoness swelled with pride. "Yes."

Nodding, she extended her hand. "Kagome Higurashi. Please to make your acquaintance."

Kagura's eyes widened ten-fold. _This delicate looking little flower sitting in front of her was the beneficiary to the largest weapons manufacturer in the world? _ She thought dazedly. Kagome's voice broke her from her stupor. "So, what are you in for?"

"Excuse me?" The miko gestured to the auto shop. "Oh! I wrecked too many of my dad's cars, so he's making me sit here to watch it's repair as punishment." She rolled her eyes comically. "You?"

Her new friend shrugged. "Some lunatic hit my windshield with a bat."

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve and seven eighths:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome cradled her head in her hands pathetically, groaning as it throbbed.<p>

Renkotsu chuckled. "That's what you get."

The miko raised her head enough to glare in his direction. "Take that back. No one deserves the torture I've been through. Torture I tell you, pure torture."

Her friend could only grin maddeningly. "Com on... it couldn't have been _that_ bad. I'm sure she's a rather charming young lady." He said encouragingly.

"Pffft! Charming my ass!" She said snidely as she dropped her head to the table.

He popped his lips boredly. Rolling his eyes, he waived his hand in dismissal. "Did you at least find anything Sesshomaru would be attracted to? That _was_ the whole point of this wasn't it?"

There was a short pause. "Maybe."

Renkotsu crowed in triumph. "You like her more than you thought you would, don't you?" He said poking a finger in her shoulder. His eyes glittered in delight. "And its _killing_ you!"

Kagome groaned, hand coming up to blindly bat away the annoying appendage. "You should not use the word _'kill'_ so liberally around me. It makes me imaginative."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	18. Thirteen

Desperate Times

**Thirteen:**

* * *

><p>Toga exited the elevator as it stopped at his floor. Walking towards his office, he gave a morning greeting to those he passed until he reached his assistant.<p>

"A package came for you this morning. I left it on your desk." She said, her hands busily typing.

He nodded. "Thank you, Grace." Glancing down at his watched, he added, "Be sure and prep the conference room for the meeting today."

"Yes, sir."

Sitting in his chair, he swiveled around before catching sight of the parcel his assistant had mentioned. There was no return address, just his name, Taisho, stamped on the front. Ripping it open, he poured out it's contents excitedly.

A letter and five tickets spilled out onto his desk. Only glancing briefly at the tickets, his eyes strayed to what truly interested him, the letter.

_Taisho,_

_Your prick of a son does not seem attracted to Kagura in the slightest. Please, for my own sanity and any other poor soul you ever attempt to use your match-making skills on, do not try to set anyone up __ever__ again... your skills are horrific at best..._

Pausing, Toga chuckled, he liked this girl. Her frankness was refreshing.

_… I have sent you five tickets for the premiere of Kagura's traditional Japanese fan dancing performance tonight, as well as the address of the event..._

Fan dancing, eh? He thought absently. How interesting.

_… Yes, it is interesting, which is why Prince Icicle must attend._

Toga stopped. Did she just read his mind?

_… I'm leaving this small assignment to you. Do. Not. Make. Me. Regret. This. Decision._

_Unsigned_

_P.S. This letter will self destruct in five seconds_

Toga looked at the paper in mild horror.

_… Just kidding. But seriously, you need to shred this._

The inu-youkai shook his head partly in exasperation, partly in amusement. _What an unusual girl..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	19. Thirteen an A Half  three quarters

Desperate Times

**Thirteen an a Half:**

* * *

><p>Kagura bowed gracefully to the avid crowd as the last strains of the traditional Japanese music died. Passing her fans to a waiting stage crew member, she turned back to her audience before bowing a second time. Eyes twinkling, she stretched her neck, causing her feathered extensions to frame her face enchantingly, captivating the audience once again. The crowd clapped in awe, completely entranced by the gifted performer in front of them.<p>

Amidst all the commotion, Sesshomaru was quiet. His outer veneer showed nothing, yet he continued to sit, somewhat stunned, yet not. He had not expected the girl to be talented in anything besides swiping a credit card. Kagura had indeed managed to surprise and surpass his expectations. However... it was still not enough. It took more than some fancy fan twirling to convince him she was worthy of his attention. So, he shoved the wind demoness' display to the back of his mind and left it there in case he might need it again. Glancing at the stage, he rose out of his seat and headed towards his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen and Three Quarters:<strong>

* * *

><p>From atop the balcony, Kagome sighed bitterly. Her inner child was throwing a tantrum of near-epic proportions. <em>She was an absolute failure,<em> she thought morosely. Not Kagura, of course. _She_ had danced beautifully. No, this failure lay at her own two feet. It seemed no matter what she did to encourage him towards Kagura, Sesshomaru didn't seem interested. Her confidence in her skills was taking a major beating from this assignment.

Shoulders slumping, she watched him stand to leave and sighed again, wondering what else she could possibly do. Eyes absently following the tall figure, she straightened when at the last second the frustrating male glanced back and threw a flower up on the stage. Kagura blushed and Kagome grinned, pumping an invisible fist in the air. He was beginning to thaw. It was about time!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	20. Fourteen

Desperate Times

**Fourteen:**

* * *

><p>The Atrium had become annoyingly quiet. A traveling festival down the street had drawn it's customers away from the cafe and into the arm's of dirty carnival rides and cheap plushies. Renkotsu met Kagome's bored gaze, silently giving her permission to play the piano since no one would be bothered. He could tell by her mood that she was keen on playing a slightly more aggressive tune, but had been reluctant to break the solace the calming cafe offered.<p>

Adjusting her messenger cap to keep her bangs out of her eyes as she played, Kagome sat at the piano. She let her fingers lightly caress the keys, letting them become reacquainted with her touch, before swiftly invoking them into a tune. The notes were quiet at first, the melody calming and cheerful, before it moved into a more melancholy refrain. The piece built, reaching it's crescendo in a frenzy of passionate notes. Kagome closed her eyes, the keys coming to life on their own. And then suddenly, the measures slowed to a snail's pace, luring the unsuspecting listener to a false end. A final climatic explosion of intense notes enveloped the cafe, the intensity increasing with the each press of the keys. All too quickly the music moved into a down-tempo, slowing until the shop became silent once again.

Eyes still closed, she inhaled the remaining emotions the piano provided, before they evaporated into an unknown abyss. Then, her concentration was shattered by the sound of light yet sincere applause. She stood up slowly, confusion masked by her always present aviator sunglasses and her shock hidden by her carefully practiced composure. It would seem that in the midst of her performance, The Atrium's 5 p.m. regulars had come for their daily dose of caffeine. And one of them was Sesshomaru. What were the odds? Apparently good.

A sigh escaped her lips. _I should just quit. _She thought miserably, because obviously she wasn't very good at her job. Suddenly, a girl pushed through the line of extremely attractive males, eyes shining in awe.

"Kagome?" The girl queried in surprise.

Kagome's head tilted in bewilderment and a sense of growing dread. "Rin?"

Rin's face bloomed into a full-out grin as she turned back to her male companions, gesturing to Kagome excitedly. "This is the girl that saved me!" She exclaimed in delight.

Three sets of eyes shot in her direction and Kagome felt the age-old fight or flight instinct kick in. The doors to the kitchen in the back swung open, revealing Renkotsu balancing scones and a few French presses. "Who wants coffee?" He sing-songed.

Sesshomaru frowned at the intrusion and turned back to his sister's so-called 'savior', ready to press his long list of questions, only to find her...gone.

Renkotsu froze, standing awkwardly. Eyes shifting uneasily between the four guests he cleared his throat. "So, is that a 'no' to coffee then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	21. Fifteen

Desperate Times

**Fifteen:**

* * *

><p>Kagome's mind had been hovering in a coma-like state ever since she had escaped from the cafe a few days before. After Renkotsu's timely appearance had saved her from the predatory gazes of Rin's friends, she had sneaked out the back and made her way back home. Unfortunately, the fact that her shift had been over anyway didn't make her feel any less cowardly about the whole thing.<p>

Her gum popped loudly as she once again found herself twirling a pencil between her fingers. The reoccurring habit was fast becoming her new therapy.

Today, she was watching Sesshomaru and Kagura in the library. She had sent a fake notice to Kagura from the faculty ordering her to apply for a tutor. Likewise, since Sesshomaru was at the top of his class she had forged a notice from the headmaster aggressively encouraging him to sign up to be a tutor. The key word being _aggressively_. Both had taken the bait, which had oddly disappointed Kagome a bit, considering she had thought Sesshomaru was a bit more intelligent than that, but apparently not. **Or maybe** he was starting to actually show some sort of interest in Kagura.

She shrugged dismissively. Progress was progress, even if it was imaginary. Just to cover her bases and not give either the opportunity to be suspicious, she had saddled each of them with different partners first. Giving Sesshomaru a hopeless case whom she'd known would transfer out within the first week was easy enough... and as an added bonus, watching Sesshomaru's frustration become apparent in the twitching of a stray eyebrow, provided Kagome enough entertainment to ease some of _her_ frustration. On the other hand, Kagura's tutor was a moderately harder subject that in the end needed to be infected with the common cold before he'd given up.

Standing up from her chair, she headed towards the war history section of the library. It wasn't against the rules to mix business with...erm...school work, was it? Looking around, Kagome grabbed the nearest stool and attempted to reach a book on the top shelf. As she strained to reach it, a magenta-striped arm reached past her and seized the very book she hadn't been able to touch with her fingertips moments before. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck. Oh, she knew those magenta stripes. She had been tailing them for the past week, after all. _Oh, shit..._

Sesshomaru was already halfway down the wall by the time she managed to turn in his direction. He pointedly glanced back, golden eyes narrowed, before gesturing for her to follow. "Come. We must speak."

_Double shit..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	22. Fifteen an a Half

Desperate Times

**Fifteen an a Half:**

* * *

><p>"You saved my sister." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.<p>

Kagome picked imaginary lint off her sweater. "I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured.

Sesshomaru let out a bone-chilling growl, his impatience clearly growing by the second. "Why?"

Apparently, the reminders posted everywhere that the library was a 'Quiet Zone' were unimportant to the irate male. Gazing steadily at the youkai's uncompromising face, the young miko released an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry, was that not the appropriate response when someone is being attacked?" She asked innocently.

His eyes narrowed, instincts kicking in. "You're up to something."

Her response was a shrug. "Maybe."

Sesshomaru's hard gaze caused her to frown. That twitchy feeling was back...she really hated that. A trump card was definitely called for. This dog needed a false trail. Giving in, Kagome gestured for him to follow her back to her table. Sifting through her bag she pulled out a thick manilla envelope before offering it to him, exuding a sense of carefully orchestrated boredom. But the taiyoukai made no move to grab it.

She sighed, dropping the folder on the table. "I've been tailing the little shits that attacked your sister. That," she said motioning to the untouched envelope. "is all the info I could get in a couple of weeks."

Sesshomaru maintained his stoic appearance. "You were going after them again."

Kagome crossed her arms and slumped against the bookcase behind her. "Kouaran is a coward. He went after your _sister_ to get to you." She said simply. If there was one thing she couldn't abide it was an unsportsmanlike fight, especially when it involved an innocent.

She watched as his eyes flashed red. Rolling her own, which were concealed behind her dark shades, she huffed. "Calm down, Fido. He's too scared to do it again. Of course, that doesn't mean he should get away with it."

Pushing herself away from the bookcase, she offered him the envelope again. She smiled to herself as he took it, obviously trying to contain his eagerness. "Should you need any assistance, I'm available. Although, you seem more like a lone...erm...dog, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you wanna do this solo."

"Hn."

Kagome frowned. How did girls find this attractive? Assuming his small response meant she was free to go, she grabbed her bag and moved towards the exit. His voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You sustained injuries in the process of rescuing my sister, did you not?"

_Great_, she thought. How could he possibly know that? "Perhaps." She said, turning her head around to glance back, raising a brow in a 'so what?' gesture. Sesshomaru gave her a look, clearly wanting her to elaborate. "Look, the bastard got in a good hit...once. Tossed me again a fence and dislocated my shoulder in the process. I was hoping to break his when I caught up to him, but I'll leave the revenge to you... you've got dibs."

He watched as she began to walk away again, mind reeling from the whole conversation. _Surely, she was no normal girl._ Just before she was out of hearing range, he offered a solution aloud.

"Perhaps we can come to a compromise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading <strong>


	23. Fifteen and Three Quarters

Desperate Times

**Fifteen and Three Quarters**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru cursed himself the moment the words left his mouth. It was true he didn't exactly play well with others, unless of course, the goal of the game was to be the last one standing. So what had caused him to make such a suggestion? Clearly, his offer was an attempt to lessen his indebtedness to the confounding girl. It was the only explanation that made any sense. She had already saved his sister and was now giving him the tools necessary for appropriate retribution. It went without saying that both came at a heavy price.<p>

The taiyoukai watched impatiently as she spun on her heels and observed him behind her dark aviator-style glasses. He found himself irritated at the barrier for many reasons, some he refused to even consider, but mostly he did not like the mask it provided her, preventing him a concrete assessment of her emotions and there was something else... As if hearing his unspoken request, she pulled up the shades, plopping them on her head to reveal unusually bright sapphire eyes.

He knew it! This girl was the same one from the event a few weeks ago. Her posture had seemed unusual when they had danced. At the time he had assumed it was due to the ridiculous shoes females seemed apt to wearing. However, today after speaking with her for a few minutes he had suddenly become aware of the absence of her scent and aura, making him suspect that this was indeed the same female he had danced with. Her unusual posture was not due to illogical foot ware, but the injury she had sustained while fighting off his sister's attackers.

Her voice pulled him from his train of thought. "Don't worry Taisho." And as if she had read his mind, she assured him. "You don't owe me anything for saving your sister. Just make sure Kouran gets what he deserves." Giving him a small smile, she sketched a salute before moving to exit the library. This time he made no move to stop her.

_Hn. What an unusual female..._

He was unaware that his thoughts ironically mirrored his sire's a few days prior.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading! <strong>

I apologize for the EXTREMELY delayed update. I've been super busy being a senior. While i finally completed my college apps, i have now moved on to financial aid apps and finals this coming week. Wish me luck!

**Also! Ladyfifi has been kind enough to Beta ALL the chapters of Desperate Times, so i highly encourage you to read them again if you're not too busy. If you thought they were good before, you'll be absolutely blown away by them now. Or at least that's how i feel about em'.**

Thanks again for reading and i promise the next update will be a lot sooner than this one!


	24. Sixteen

Desperate Times

**Sixteen **

* * *

><p>"...the scientific character of cladistics can be understood largely in terms of the logical probability of Popperian testability, the..." The droning voice continued.<p>

Eyelids dropping low, Sango struggled in vain to maintain consciousness. Letting out a jaw-cracking yawn, she absently wiped the subsequent moisture from her eyes. Head propped in her hands, she glanced languidly around the room and spotted a few students already asleep. Her nose crinkled as her gaze landed on one boy whose mouth hung open, a trail of drool slowly making its way down his chin. The professor was completely oblivious, lost in his world of cladistic classification and evolutionary taxonomy. Her whole body felt heavy as her eyelids dipped lower. Her mind drifting, she absently noted that she probably shouldn't have stayed up watching that Martial Arts Movie Marathon, but it had been too much to resist.

"...the subdivision of data into subsets of characters and their separate analysis with cladistic parsimony defines consensus ..."

Sango groaned silently. Didn't the man have an off switch? Minutes ticked by and soon her vision blurred until it was filled by sweet, sweet darkness. Dreams of Ip Man and Bruce Lee filled her mind. And just as her fantasies began a leisurely dance and sway, leading her her down to the fantastic breakfast she could have had if she would have woken up on time, she distantly heard her name being called. A pointed nudge to her side caused the sinfully large plate of food in front of her to vanish, and she frowned in irritation. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes drowsily, freezing as she became uncomfortably aware of the sniggering stares of the entire class. Her eyes met the decidedly less amused stare of her professor.

"Tanaka, I'm sure you will have no problem continuing to read where I left off at, hm?" The professor said as he glared at her over his glasses. Sliding his hands into his pants pockets, he rocked back on his heels expectantly as she hesitated.

The young woman flushed, and cleared her throat "W-well..." Glancing around the room for the miracle that would save her, her eyes glanced down to her desk. Surprise flitted through her as she found a book lying open. A section was neatly tabbed, a small note attached with the words scribbled 'Start here." The oddity didn't slow her down as she quickly began reciting the text. She managed to keep her laughter silent as the professor's smug look slowly leeched from his face.

Finishing the passage, she watched as said instructor's lips pursed. Visibly suppressing his irritation, he pivoted back to the front of the class to continue his lesson. Releasing a sigh of relief, she allowed her eyes to peruse back over her surrounding classmates, intent on figuring out who exactly had played her savior and had lent her the book. She knew it couldn't be hers because she distinctly remembered using her own as a foot rest the night before … along with various other books she didn't intend to use.

By the end of class, Sango was sure she'd never pin down who had helped her out, and was ready to chalk it up to luck, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning, she came face to face with the girl whom before, she had only absentmindedly noted sitting to her right. When the girl silently gestured to the book still resting on her desk, Sango realized she had just found her benefactor.

It was only after Sango had handed over the book and it's owner began wordlessly walking away, that she became aware she'd forgotten something.

Starting forward, she called out. "Thank you! I'm Sango, by the way!"

The girl didn't turn around as she waived off her gratitude. "Kagome."

Kagome... Sango thought speculatively.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading!<strong>

also i deleted my old tumblr and made a new one if anyone wants to be tumblr buddies the links on my fanfiction profile page

send me a note any say your reading the story or just from fanfiction so i'll know to follow you back!

**Thanks again to LadyFifi10 for beta'ing **


	25. Seventeen

Desperate Times

**Seventeen **

* * *

><p>Sounds faded as Kagome's attention narrowed. Her breaths slow, she looked calmly through the scope of her weapon. Arms steady, posture braced, she silently positioned her sights until her target was centered. With practiced efficiency, her finger slowly curled over the trigger. Three, two, one...<p>

BANG! BANG! BANG! The rat-tat-tat of the small projectiles merged as they were shot in rapid succession. A loud buzzer went off, colorful lights flashing. And that quickly, Kagome was brought back to the sights and smells of the local fair.

"And we have a winner at station number four ladies and gentleman!" A practiced voice boomed. "Step up, miss, to claim your prize!" The enthusiastic game manager cheerfully ignored her frown as he 'awarded' her with a large, gaudy stuffed animal, before turning back to entice new customers.

She couldn't help staring at the bright pink bear. The loud and horrifying color alone caused her eyes to twitch. Contemptuously, she moved to toss it when a sniffle at her side caught her attention. A little girl she hadn't noticed before stood there looking absolutely enraptured by the pink monstrosity Kagome was currently holding in her hands. The girls wide, glistening eyes were her undoing. Sighing softly, she offered the girl the bear. Gasping in glee, the child clutched it to her chest before skipping off happily.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Kagome's lips as she watched the child move off into the crowd. Her hands tugged the edges of her coat closer to her as the wind picked up, sending shivers down her spine.

"That was very nice of you." A voice observed.

Kagome flicked a glance to the woman who had somehow moved unnoticed to her side.

"Kagura?"

The wind demoness nodded. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No. Well kind of." Kagome said wryly. "I came with my cousin, but the pervert ran off as soon as he saw the nearest short skirt." She nudged her chin asking, "What about you?"

Kagura smiled, her eyes lighting. "Actually, I'm on a date right now. He's around here somewhere... he went to go get us some popcorn."

Kagome's eyes widened. "How...nice?" Her mind whirled. _How did I missed this?_

"Absolutely! We've only gone out once before but... I really do like him." She said softly.

Trying to get her thoughts together, Kagome zoomed in on the young woman's state of dress. "You look very nice." She complimented. Her voice turned teasing as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure he hasn't been able to take his eyes off you, but aren't you cold?"

Kagura shrugged, throwing her a conspiratorial wink. "Well, you know how it is. Sacrifices must be made!"

A small smile played at the corner of her mouth. "You need a man, not a sweater?"

"Exactly."

The two girls were still laughing when Kagura's shoulders were suddenly covered by a heavy coat before a long masculine arm wrapped around her, tugging her close.

"What'd I miss?" The man joked.

Kagome hid a sigh as she closely watched her newly acknowledged friend's reaction to her date's casual claim. Kagura stuttered for a second before turning to her friend, her face glowing.

"Kagome, this is my date, Naraku. Naraku, this is my friend, Kagome."

Kagome smiled weakly.

_I am so fired..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading!<strong>

And also the three reviews i received for the last chapter! I really appreciate them.

**Thanks again to LadyFifi10 for beta'ing **


	26. Eighteen

Desperate Times

**Eighteen **

* * *

><p>Night and day it taunted him. The seemingly innocuous folder lying on his desk jeered at him. Never mind that Sesshomaru knew it was impossible for inanimate objects to gloat, that was exactly what it did. It was seemingly giddy from the fact that it had been compiled by a human priestess, and it cared not a whit for the deadly glares Sesshomaru had thrown it's way. And, even more revolting than his failure to produce such a folder by himself, was the fact that he did not mind the person that had arranged it.<p>

And there was the crux of the matter, what truly aggravated him... his lack of aversion. An aversion which had been present throughout his entire life. His disfavor was not specific to any species, youkai and human alike equally shared the blame... he had felt so towards nearly every being he had met... until recently, until her.

Leaning forward in his chair, he grasped the folder once again, opening it gently. He had memorized every page. A necessary action in his mind, to be as prepared as possible for the ensuing battle. The miko had been very thorough in her notes. _It was quite impressive_, he mused feeling another flash of irritation as he reluctantly admitted to himself that he in fact, admired her work. _She has the mind of a strategist._ His mood turned dark as he thought of Kouran. The fool would be fully aware of the consequences of his transgressions against Rin before the night was over.

Inhaling deeply to calm the beast building inside him, the faint traces of an unknown yet familiar scent tickled his senses. Taking a deeper whiff, his eyes shut in absolute euphoria. It was a complex scent. It reminded him of the charged air, heavy with impending rain right before a thunderstorm as well as the crackling heat when the sun rose on a hot day. A unique aroma … one whose likeness he had only ever been able to enjoy at the _Atrium_ during five o'clock tea.

Hn. A feral grin curved his lips faintly._ It would seem..._ He thought idly as he tapped his claws on the folder. ..._that a certain, usually cautious priestess, has forgotten to mask her scent._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading!<strong>

And also the reviews i received for the last chapter! I really appreciate them!

**Thanks again to LadyFifi10 for beta'ing **


	27. Nineteen

Desperate Times

**Nineteen **

* * *

><p>When the pristine, white envelope appeared on his desk, all concentration Toga had signing the necessary contracts for the new overseas branch, vanished. His eyes zeroed in on the singular word, <em>Taisho<em>, scrawled familiarly on the front. A pleased grin broke his serious visage. _Ah yes_. His mind supplied. _The girl_. A buzz of impatient anticipation surrounded him as he eagerly tore open the envelope. Fumbling with its contents, it was a moment before his gaze settled and his mind took in the

words. Alarm filled him, and he slowly re-read the contents.

_Taisho,_

_It is with absolutely no reluctance that I am submitting this letter. Although my time with you as my employer has been, on the whole, extremely entertaining... with perhaps a few moments of apathy, for quite a while now I have known that your son is like no client i have ever targeted. As I am sure you are aware, his good looks and above average intellect supplied him with no small amount of admirers. And while his icy personality was originally a welcome challenge, it is with a little self-derision that I must admit, it has made my task a trifle difficult to accomplish. But more importantly, the selected partner for Sesshomaru, Kagura Nakamura has found herself a suitor... I believe due to your son's lack of...cooperation. Therefore, my presence has become unnecessary._

_Ergo, it is with no regret, that I ask you to accept this as my resignation from my assigned task. Effective: immediately. It was fun while it lasted._

_Unsigned_

_P.S. This letter will self-destruct in... Oh, I think I already did that. Anyhow, you know what to do with it._

Toga's eyes remained glued to the paper in disbelief long after he had finished reading it's unwelcome words. Disturbed over the letter his unknown employee had sent him, he rocked back in his chair, his muddled thoughts interrupted only when a light rapping was heard at the door.

"Come in." He said distractedly. The door opened, revealing the focal point of his distress, his eldest son. Toga's hand clenched on the letter in his hand, and he had to force himself to relax.

"Sesshomaru, my boy! How considerate of you to visit your father."

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic. He was clearly unamused. "Your assistant called claiming my presence was needed."

Toga glanced down at his desk, spotting the contracts he had been going over earlier. They were lying, glaringly innocent, beneath the resignation letter. "Oh. Of course. I needed you to sign some contracts." With feigned casualness, he scooped up the letter, putting it securely in the top drawer of his desk, away from sharp eyes. Quickly, he arranged said contracts for his son before standing and motioning Sesshomaru to sit in the chair. No words were spoken, only the small scratching of pen against paper was heard.

Toga took this moment to analyze his first born heir. It made him proud to see his eldest sitting in this office. One that would soon belong to him. Toga had been through much sitting at that very desk, and lately he had begun to feel the call to enjoy the finer things in life, the things all his efforts had brought him. It would soon be time for the next in line to take over. It was during his contemplation, that he began to notice something unexpected. Sesshomaru aura had changed...it was different than usual. While the cold and calculating essence was still dominant with his usual undertone of utter monotony, today there was a new element.

Realization hit the Daiyoukai like a sledgehammer. While the girl may not have succeeded in accomplishing the task he had set before her, it was clear to him, that she had made another, no less considerable, accomplishment. Whatever she had done had introduced something new, something good to his son. A sort of...contentedness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading!<strong>

You guys are just so great i had to update early.

And also the four reviews i received last chapter! I really appreciate them! I'm sorry i couldn't thank you all some of you don't allow private messages, so i'm thanking you here.

**Thanks again to LadyFifi10 for beta'ing **


	28. Twenty

Desperate Times

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p>Flexing both of her hands, Kagome watched with a critical eye as her opponent began hopping lightly on the balls of his feet. While his eagerness was obvious, the trepidation he did his best to conceal, was just as evident. The warm air in the sparring room did little to ease the mounting tension as her current opposition looked for an opening to strike. Her breath steadied and her mind sharpened to a fine point; blood pumping, Kagome allowed the crowded thoughts that had led her here to fade and her body to take over.<p>

...-...

_The day had started out relatively innocuous. All she'd wanted to do was inform the school of her plans to transfer back to her original – her real – school in the coming quarter. But, just as she had moved to exit the administrator's office, someone collided with her. The papers knocked out of her hand danced crazily, obscuring her vision before they settled to reveal the face of a contrite Kagura. The wind demoness had apologized profusely for the accident – her first to not involve a car – before asking her priestess friend if she had any plans for the night._

_...-..._

Kagome blocked a powerful blow aimed for her side before dropping low and swinging her leg to catch her opponent's feet.

...-...

_She, of course, had no plans. She never had any plans, but it was her first instinct to lie to Kagura and claim the entirety of her evening was booked. It was a complete surprise however, when the heiress called her bluff and demanded, albeit politely, that she cancel her 'plans' in lieu of a girl's night out._

_...-..._

Sweat was now dripping profusely from her sparring partner's reddening face. His chest was equally covered in perspiration, made visible as he yanked his offending shirt off. Luckily, his pants remained. She would have had to maim his or worse if he had attempted to remove them. He lunged; she dodged. Inhale... exhale, her body repeated. A sudden kick had her bending backwards into a flip to avoid being hit. Her opponent continued to bob and weave to his own internal, monotonous soundtrack. Her indifference had begun to sink into boredom. It was time to switch to offense.

...-...

_She had meant to stay strong, prepared to rejected Kagura again, despite the demoness' insistence. Yet, even as she opened her mouth to claim that a few strewn papers did not call for some kind of favor, something had caused her to hesitate. Her eyes had scanned Kagura's expression which imparted a surprising circumstance. The wind demoness was not simply placing her in some type of entourage meant only to follow her for the night... she was asking for time with a friend. No stranger to loneliness, Kagome didn't have the heart to decline. And so, the deed was done._

_...-..._

Her palms moved swiftly, as they struck him several times in rapid succession, effectively knocking him back. He staggered, futilely trying to remain on his feet only to fall hard, his backside smacking painfully on the floor. He jumped back up, only to receive a painful jab to the ribs, returning him with a harsh jolt to the mats below.

...-...

_And that was how she had found her way to the gym. Having wrecked yet another car, the wind demoness was once again 'stranded'. Kagome knew better, knew that the Nakamura family drivers were available 24/7, but it would appear that Kagura was just that lonely. And so, Kagome was her ride. Needing a way to pass the time until Kagura finished her class, a good spar had seemed just the thing._

_...-..._

Tilting her head, Kagome watched dispassionately as her opponent remained unmoving. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she moved towards his stationary form before crouching low and placing two fingers up against his neck.

_Thump...thump...thump..._ His heartbeat was slow, but steady. She rolled her eyes at her finding and huffed. Boys were so dramatic.

Rising back to her full height, she moved to her bag before pulling out her cellphone. No messages. Her lips pursed in annoyance. How long was she really expected to stay here? Kagura had claimed her last class to be a short one. Turning back, she watched the gym employees carry her still unconscious challenger off the mat and cart him to a most-likely cushy cot in the facility's infirmary.

_One more fight_, she promised herself. _One more spar, and I'll leave even if she doesn't call._ Kagura's pleading look surface again. _Then again... it wouldn't hurt to just wait outside a while._

Glancing up, she noticed her next rival had stepped onto the mats, and unfortunately, she was all too aware of the individual's identity.

"Fancy meeting you here, Taisho."

"Hn." He said, his eyes flicking distastefully to the sweat-slickened mats.

She grinned at his obviously annoyed response. "Still articulate as ever, I see."

A barely noticeable twitch became present in his eye. She might have missed it, if she hadn't been looking for it. Her grin widened. However, it was sadly short lived.

"Kagome, was it?"

The young miko's eyes narrowed considerably. It didn't sound right hearing her name come so easily from his lips. "Yes, and still is." She said archly.

The most miniscule upward rise of those same cursed lips sent her mind reeling. _What did he_ _know?_ She thought wildly. There was nothing left to know... Her job was done, finished and soon to be forgotten...if he would just leave her alone. So then how could he have possibly figured her out?

With nonchalant ease, he began walking with a predator's grace towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I was called to my father's office the other day. He needed me to sign some contracts for new branches being built overseas."

Kagome's gaze turned glacial. "How nice for you." She cooed.

Slightly peeved at her interruption, Sesshomaru continued. "His office carried a very interesting scent... only a hint, but enough to recognize it. A scent I have become increasingly accustomed to ever since a certain file I obtained from you came into my possession."

Her aura flared at the discreet accusation, causing his to build in response. Nearby observers were not immune to the shock their systems received as the two powerful auras pushed and pulled against each other, the air becoming charged with the raw power.

"Do you smell all the manilla envelopes you come in contact with, or is mine just special?" She batted her eyes innocently, but the sarcasm was as obvious as her taunt.

He sneered in her direction. "Your incessant interruptions are beginning to grate on my patience."

Another swell of power furled out in a wave, the air crackling. Kagome rose an eyebrow in his direction. "This conversation isn't exactly the best part of my day either."

The crash of heavy wood against thin walls startled them from their battle of wills. The gym's manager burst through the doors, hair standing on end at the electric charge in the air. Any angry scowl tinged with a sliver of unease marred his tanned skin. "I want both of you out of here! You're causing a scene and hurting the other members!"

Kagome glanced around, for the first time noticing the hunched forms of the onlookers as the stared with a mixture of horror and fascination. Chagrined that she had lost such control, her lips flattened into a firm line. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene or bring attention to herself. Knowing when she was wrong, she turned to the manager a gave a short bow.

"I apologize."

Irate, the older man snapped, "You'd think this was a grade-school playground the way you two are acting. You guys want to have a lover's quarrel, take it behind closed doors."

Sesshomaru shoulders stiffened, his eyes glacial as he turned his attention to his new target. "I beg your pardon? Do not insult me with your baseless blustering."

"Ya, cuz you're such a catch_."_ Kagome muttered under her breath as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

The manger's face turned red with rage at Sesshomaru's obvious disregard. He pointed a finger and shouted, "Out!"

"Hn." He replied dismissively, already walking to the doors where the miko had exited.

Walking around the side of the building, Kagome threw her bag to the ground, before settling against the wall with a huff. "Well that was fun." She said acrimoniously.

Ignoring her remark, Sesshomaru followed behind her in a more controlled manner. "You will tell me everything."

The look she gave him almost made him laugh, … almost. In fact, he probably would have, he thought with self-derision, were it not for the fact that it did not help him at all that she had chosen this very moment to be childish. _I don't have to tell you anything_, her petulant face said.

"You will tell me because you do not have anything to lose by doing so."

Her eyes snapped to his and she straightened, her arms crossing over her chest. "How do you know-"

He cut her off easily. "You are not a _complete_ idiot." He said, ignoring her indignant scowl at his remark. "Therefore, you would not be as sloppy as you were with that letter to my father, if you did not think that the matter of your identity no longer needed to remain a mystery. So again, you will tell me everything, because it no longer matters."

She automatically opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, but quickly snapped it shut. When the ass was right, he was right. She sighed. "Fine. The short and sweet version is that I was basically hired by your father to match you up with Kagura Nakamura."

His eyes widened minutely. Whatever he had been expecting, it had not been that!

"Pardon?" He said dumbly.

"Oh geez." She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "What, do I have to explain it in layman's terms? Look," She began slowly. "your dad wants _you_" She said, jabbing a finger into his chest. "to marry. And he picked the wind demoness as your bride-to-be."

"Bride to..." He trailed off in horrified wonder.

"Yeah, you know... Here comes the bride, all dressed in white, blah, blah, blah." She singsonged.

He stared at her for a moment longer, before shaking his head. "Your skills are clearly lacking." He said pointedly.

"Look buster, my skills are just fine. It's your father's crappy sense of what constitutes good bride material that sucks. If he had bothered to verify that Kagura was even single to begin with..." Kagome began pacing "... you have no idea the hell both of you have put me through. And you," She said pointing an accusing finger. "..are completely lacking any charm when it comes to the opposite sex. And the worst part... the torture I had to put my poor Jeep through... I'll be lucky if she doesn't turn on me one day!" She bemoaned.

Sesshomaru watched, rendered speechless, partly in amusement of the little miko's rant and partly appalled by the idea of marrying _Kagura_. He scoffed silently. _What blasphemy_. His thoughts centered back on the miko when the young woman paused mid diatribe and reached into her pocket, revealing a vibrating phone. She glanced at the caller ID before answering it with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Kagura."

The tai-youkai at her side rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in her direction to which she cheerfully responded with a not-so-lady-like gesture of her middle finger, before telling her friend to meet her in the parking lot. Tucking her phone back in her pocket, she turned back to her troublesome ex-client. Her lips pursed as she tilted her head to the side, clearly debating, before she straightened her stance with a slightly put upon sigh.

"I owe you an apology." She said, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. "The office gave me a hard time about transferring and I took my frustration out on you. So, I apologize."

Nodding absently at the apology, he turned his attention to more important matters. "Transferring?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well yeah. I mean, my job is done here, so I'm transferring back to my school at the end of the quarter."

Sesshomaru's expression turned pensive as he reflected on her blasé reference to relocating. Kagome only offered him a bright smile, unaware of his reaction, before tugging her jacket closer.

"See you around, Taisho." She called, giving a short wave.

He watched as she began to walk away before whirling in the opposite direction to do the same. He hadn't even made it halfway down the block when he felt his own phone begin to vibrate. Reaching into his coat, he glanced at the screen displaying a rather short text message from his father.

_Meeting in my office next Monday. Your attendance is mandatory. - Toga_

Putting the phone back into his coat pocket, he resumed his walk, when the sudden urge to look back struck him. His eyes landed on the small figure of the confused miko, her own phone was held in front of her. Her eyes snapped up to meet his. A small thrill of dread and anticipation rolled through him. It would seem... their business with each other was not quite finished after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading!<strong>

I apologize for the EXTREMELY delayed update. I've been super busy graduating and starting work and other college stuff. (anyone interested in where i'm going to college just send me a message!)

**Also! Ladyfifi was kind enough to Beta this chapter at light speed, making its posting possible. **

Thanks again for reading and i promise i will update again as soon as possible, if i have any readers left that is.


	29. Twenty One

Desperate Times

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

><p>Miroku gave a silent hum of approval as he settled comfortably into the plush recliner his beloved cousin had shown him to earlier, his gaze resting idly on the drink held loosely in his hand. Careful to not lose his grip on the beautiful piece of crystal, he flicked his wrist, causing the rich amber liquid to swirl. A small moue of disappointment tugged at his lips. He rarely visited <em>The Atrium<em>, but when he did, he never ceased to be amazed by his kin's playing. Her face always held such an intense look, as if her and the piano where the only things in the room. And there was always such emotion when she played, every musical note dripping with it. Unfortunately, she was much too busy training new staff to pay him much attention, let alone play the piano.

She had left him with his single glass of brandy to lounge under the skylight. His eyes traveled back to the baby grand piano. _Such a shame, really_. He thought distantly. She was good enough that she could have played all over the world in front of fascinated audiences. But, she had chosen to follow in her father's footsteps and take on the family business. Sadly, there was no way around it seeing as she was the sole heir to the Higurashi name. Aiko and himself had come from her mother's side and Kagome's father had no siblings to speak of. Kagome truly was the end of the Higurashi line. While Miroku had always hoped that one day she would continue the family line, he had yet to find anyone worthy of his younger cousin.

Leaning further back in his chair, his eyes drifted closed as he took another sip of his drink. His mind wandered back to thoughts of his cousin's playing. While he failed to recall the actual notes, the chords having dimmed as time had passed and the world turned, the emotion and intensity they created had never faded from his memory.

The sound of someone entering the cafe had his eyes sliding in the opposite direction. His effort was rewarded with the unexpected sight of the one and only all powerful, Sesshomaru Taisho. Miroku may have not been back in the states long, but he had already attended a few lunch meetings with the present inuyoukai's father. Sesshomaru had even been in attendance at one or two of them. And so, it only seemed polite to offer him the typical pleasantries as well as an offer of shared company.

"Yamamoto." Sesshomaru acknowledged. "I had not expected to see you here." His gaze trailed off, searching the room.

Miroku hid a smile. "I could say the same." He said, nodding slightly at the now abandoned piano. "When I was a child, I couldn't go a day without hearing my younger cousin play the piano. So, when I am in town, I do my best to do so as often as I can."

The taiyoukai's brow rose as he took a sip of the drink Renkotsu had placed in front of him moments before. "You are related to Kagome."

It was more of a statement rather than a question and though it was discreet, Miroku's keen eyes could see the inu's nose was now working overtime in an effort to catch the subtle scent that family members carried. Deciding it would be best not to tease the inuyoukai about inu habits, he turned his eyes back to his drink before he replied.

"Most people assume I am just a family acquaintance and associate of her father's because I do not carry the Higurashi name, but instead carry her mother's maiden name of Yamamoto. However, I assure you that we are indeed related."

A moment of silence passed with Sesshomaru failing to respond. Miroku glanced back up at the youkai with a quizzical expression, confused at his lack of reply. The tai's outward demeanor had become intense, his eyes sharp.

"Did you say Kagome's last name is Higurashi?" He inquired with deceptive coolness.

Miroku froze. Clearly he had made a mistake, one he had not even realized he was making. His cousin had done this plenty of times before, so he did not know why it hadn't occurred to him before. She often hid or changed her last name so that others would remain unaware of her identity and status. She preferred they remain ignorant of what he often thought she considered to be her burden.

Gathering his thoughts, he opened his mouth to supply an excuse, when the door chimed announcing another guest. The dim of voices came to a halt as the sound of glass shattering filled the room.

Flinching, Miroku's eyes shot to his hand, ensuring that it was not he who had dropped his glass. Only after he was reassured by the sight of it still held firmly in his grasp did he realize that he had failed to notice Kagome coming forward to greet the guest. She stood frozen in shock at the sight of the Army lieutenant standing at the entrance of the cafe, glass shards scattered all around her.

"Kagome." His voice was firm as he called her name, but it was obviouse by his tense frame, that he was holding himself back. His eyes carefully took her in as he waited for her reaction to his sudden appearance.

The woman in question did not notice as Sesshomaru straightened, his face hiding his inner puzzlement as he watched tears forming in Kagome's eyes. The sight of her bottom lip trembling had him suppressing a growl as his muscles tightened in reaction.

And then, time stood still. Onlookers watched with a mixture of curiosity and shock as Kagome took a small step forward. Her voice hoarse and wavering with each syllable she called, "Bankotsu..."

_'Yes...' _His thoughts circled as his attention waivered between watching the lieutenant run the rest of the way to Kagome, desperately embracing her when she reached his arms and watching with fascination as the taiyoukai at his side seemed to be fighting an inner sort of turmoil at the sight of the couple._ '...An absolute shame...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading!<strong>

I apologize for the EXTREMELY delayed update. I've been working and packing and catching up on sleep. Orientation was AMAZING and I move into my apartment on the 22nd. Pretty psyched about that. Classes don't start till the 27th….don't know if you guys care….

**Also! Ladyfifi was kind enough to Beta this chapter even though I pretty much spammed her yesterday which I feel bad about since she also needs to catch up on some Z's. **

I know! I'm a horrible person I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you like (I don't even know if people are even still willing to read this story) but to the small handful of people that still read this and love it, I LOVE YOU MORE! I promise to update as soon as possible!


	30. Twenty Two

Desperate Times

**Chapter Twenty Two **

* * *

><p>Kagome watched with unmasked confusion as Sesshomaru's fists clenched at his sides, knuckles white with tension. She had only arrived a few minutes earlier for the perplexing meeting Taisho senior had arranged. She had been led to the room she was currently in to wait for the rest of the meeting's 'attendees.' She shifted restlessly, giving Sesshomaru another wary glance. After so many months of observing him, it was easy to see that he was obviously bothered – or, dare she say… stressed – about something. Maybe he knew something she didn't. She would be lying if she said her curiosity hadn't been getting the better of her the last few days. She was practically itching to know why Toga had called the both of them to meet.<p>

"Sesshomaru." She called softly.

As soon as his name left her lips, his eyes snapped in her direction. A troubled gaze met her sincere one, one that clearly showed her concern. He felt his heart speed up, and he couldn't help but be pleased at the idea of her being concerned about him in any way.

"Are you okay? Y—" But before she could finish her sentence, the conference doors opened, revealing the senior Taisho. Satisfaction brightened his expression as he glanced at the two figures waiting expectantly in the room.

"Sesshomaru, my boy! Thank you for coming." He enthusiastically greeted his son before turning to Kagome with a mischievous twinkle. "And you must be my anonymous employee. It is good to finally meet you in person."

Enchanted by the jovialness of the elder youkai, Kagome instantly offered her hand to the man and flashed him a rare, genuine smile. "_Ex_-employee, technically."

Her response prompted a smirk from Sesshomaru, and a rueful chuckle from his father as he reached out to grasp her hand. "Yes, yes of course." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Although, I was hoping to remedy that fact during the course of this meeting." He hinted slyly. The little revelation had the two young adults frowning. "It was unfortunate that Kagura became unavailable in the few months of Sesshomaru's attempts to woo her –"

Toga was cut off by a low growl from Sesshomaru, as the young daiyoukai warned his sire from continuing his speech.

Kagome eyed the two inu-youkais. She turned to her mark's … err _ex-mark's_ father, before she crossed her arms and arched a brow to make her point. "He's right, you know. You are exaggerating a bit."

Disgruntled, Toga frowned and cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying… Kagura is no longer available. But, I do still plan to retire and I cannot do so until Sesshomaru has found a future mate. And so," he began grandiosely as he pulled out a sheet of paper with a flourish. "I have compiled a list of eligible females for Sesshomaru's choosing. He is to go on at least one date with each of the ladies listed, and show some _honest_ effort in getting to know them during the course of the date. If I see anything otherwise, I will consider my other two children as successors in lieu of him."

This announcement was of course, me with another low growl from his son, one slightly more menacing, not that the elder Taisho seemed to take notice. Kagome shook her head in disappointment, but was the first to take action.

"Might I see this list of supposed eligibles?" Kagome asked mildly.

Toga made short work of handing it over to the girl, his eyes gleaming with avid curiosity as he watched her peruse it. He easily ignored the death glares his son was giving him, much preferring to note the girl's reactions to the names. But he would be disappointed. Her face never changed. _Hmm_. Perhaps he should invite her to a night of poker…

Pulling a short, ragged pencil out of her pocket, the young miko crossed out a few names in short succession before returning the shortened list back to her now-non-ex-employer. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets as she watched Toga scan the corrected list. With silent amusement she saw him cock his head before giving her a quizzical stare.

"What is wrong with Hitomiko Sato and Sango Tanaka?"

Kagome grinned for a second. "Sato is not interested in the type of …err… 'equipment'… your son carries, and Tanaka is currently dating a relative of mine, so I'm afraid she's out of the question."

Toga's face turned contemplative before he nodded his assent. His eyes sharpened intently as he asked his next question. "And the other name? Is she taken as well?"

Kagome had to bite her lips to stifle a laugh, before she glanced back at her employer with amusement. "No, she is completely single."

"Then, my dear, what is the problem?"

"Well, sir…" She drawled, cocking her hip to the side. "the last name on that list is mine, so I think it's best if we just removed it from the running. Wouldn't want to be biased in anyway." She added sagely.

After an initial protest, Toga had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to remove her name from the list. Her gentle but firm insistence had won, and Sesshomaru and Kagome had been excused without further instructions. Their trek down from his father's office went by silently with golden eyes routinely glancing at his dark-haired companion. It wasn't until their directions began to veer – his to his car and hers towards the subway – that he paused and moved to catch up to her.

"Surely a woman with a family of your standing has a car of her own."

Smiling at the formal speech, Kagome nodded. "I do. But I had Miroku drop me off since he had business in the area so I thought I'd just take the subway instead of waiting around for him."

His attention had regrettably been focused on other things – like her smile – and to his internal embarrassment, it took Sesshomaru a moment to focus enough to ask her if she wanted a ride. He was pleased when she nodded her assent and they moved in the direction of his car.

The car ride was quiet except for the exchanging of directions here and there. Sesshomaru kept his eyes focused on the road while the miko beside him kept her eyes glued to the passing scenery of the city. Their shared ride was half way done before Kagome broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru, would you mind pulling over in front of the next building?"

The dai nodded, parking beside a tall, nondescript, stonewashed building. He followed her without questions, though his curiosity was caught. It wasn't until the elevator reached the tenth floor, that he finally realized she had brought him to a hospital. Still refraining from asking any questions, he moved behind her and followed until she stopped in front of a clear glass picture window. Beyond the glass were cribs, all filled with newborns. Puzzled, he studied the infants. Why had she brought him here? Had she truly meant for him to follow her?

"Sesshomaru."

He turned, glancing down to capture a glance of her profile as she kept her focus on the new life resting in the small room. "Yes." He replied.

"I know you don't agree with what your father is doing right now. I'm not sure if you believe in love, or if you just don't like it when you're forced to do something. But, I think you need to try to have an open mind to what your father is trying to accomplish."

She shifted to lean against the glass, her eyes sliding to meet his. "It may seem like he just wants to see you miserable, but all he's asking for is for you to just consider these girls. He is simply concerned for your wellbeing. You know as well as I do that youkai are not solitary beings, especially inuyoukai. You thrive in packs, with family, and although you do have the ability, the strength to stand alone and survive without relying on anyone else, and yes that can be admirable… but in the end, you'd be much happier with someone at your side. It's in your nature."

She paused, rubbing her neck to ease some tension and glancing back towards the babies, before she continued. "Right now you don't know what it feels like to be alone, not truly anyhow. You're not one for friends, but you have a loving family. However, Inuyasha is growing up, as will Rin. One day, they will form their own packs, and while you will always be a part of theirs, in the end… you will be alone." She turned back to face him, her gaze open and honest. "I just want you to really take the time to consider this as an opportunity instead of a chore."

Sesshomaru was silent as he considered her words. Had any other said them, he would have promptly dismissed them. But Kagome was not one to say things she didn't truly mean and…

"What about you?" He asked.

Kagome's head tilted in confusion. "What about me?"

"We are friends, aren't we? I have you don't I?"

Her lips parted in surprise, his words leaving her stunned. Not because he was wrong, but because he was right, and she hadn't even realized it herself until now. Somehow, over the course of the many months she had been in Sesshomaru's presence, she had begun to consider him a friend. What surprised her more than realizing he was a friend in her mind, was that he returned the sentiment. Suddenly, there was a burning behind her eyes as they began to water. She felt like an emotional fool for allowing his words to affect her so, but refused to look away from the honesty in his eyes as they met.

"Yes, we are friends. Granted, it's an odd friendship, with an even stranger beginning, but it's a friendship all the same. And I promise to be by your side whenever you need me. I promise to tell you you're being an asshole when it needs to be said. But I'm not youkai, you know. One day I'll die. Because unlike youkai, my time is far more limited than yours. However, I would feel more content knowing that when my time in this crazy world is over, you would have someone that will be beside you in my absence."

Sesshomaru released a breath he had been holding as she accepted his offer of friendship, before turning back to the window to observe a nurse gently lift a baby bundled in a blue blanket and move to a rocking chair. He was suddenly reminded of the question that had been nagging at him.

"Why did you bring me here of all places?"

Kagome smiled, before she nodded fondly toward the maternal scene. "I just thought you'd like to see where all the money your father pays me is donated to. Kinda cute aren't they?"

Noticing her expression had turned sullen for a second before it was replaced with a smile he decided to push further, "Is that the only reason?"

Her smile slowly disappeared before she released a sigh, "No, I suppose not."

"You do not have to share if you are not comfortable-"

"No." Her smile was sad this time, "This place.." She closed her eyes for a second, "This is where I lost my pack. My mother passed away giving birth, taking my younger brother with her. I thought if anyone had a good idea of what its like to have an incomplete pack,-…I just hope you realize how lucky you are."

Resisting the urge to pull her against his chest to comfort her Sesshomaru took a moment to gather his thoughts. He wasn't sure when or how it had happened, but he had unknowingly become absolutely enraptured with the young miko beside him. And in that second, he decided that he would use every second they were together from this day on, to get her to return those feelings. Nothing was preventing him after all. When his father had asked about her relationship status, she had revealed herself to be completely single. He could only hope that whoever that Bankotsu fellow from the other day didn't make a move before then.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading!<strong>

I apologize for the EXTREMELY delayed update. I've been really busy with school stuff. Quarter system moves fast, but I think I've gotten the hang of it.

**Also! Ladyfifi was kind enough to Beta this chapter even though she's SUPER busy with school and family shtuffff. So ya praise to her. **

If I still have any readers at this point, you guys are amazing!


	31. Not Quite Twenty Three

So…its almost been two years. Don't know if any one is still waiting for this, but I think I'm willing to get this going again if someone is willing to read it.

I'm back,

Sabotage Inc.


End file.
